roblox_galaxy_officialfandomcom-20200213-history
Frion I
Frion I is a large [[:Category:Planets|'Planet']] in Galaxy and the first to be added since the removal of Earth. Description Frion I is currently the largest planet in Galaxy by the size of its atmosphere, which appears light purple on the outside and is 4,400 studs in diameter. The inside of the atmosphere is an orange-tan color. Frion I was the second planet to ever be added, the first being Earth when the game was in Alpha, but that has since been removed. Frion I has 14,000 shield and 14,000 hull at its base level. Frion I can be upgraded once for 12,000 credits to add 21 Turrets and bring the health to 20,000 shield and 20,000 hull. It has an explosive radius of 700 but cannot explode, as when it is "destroyed" the faction with the last hit on it claims the planet. Lucifer Station Lucifer Station is a small station in orbit of Frion I''', which can be entered through a teleporter in the main base. Lucifer Station was also special for 2 reasons, 1, it used to spawn fighters unique to very few ships, known as the Unarmed Envoy, the Nighthawk, and the Dragonfly, all being suspected of either being broken or refusing to respawn. 2, it holds 2 NPCs, both of which are used to get the quests known as Depthbreaker and Dining In Hell, which were both used for the getting a special dreadnought, the Kodiak. Ores This planet spawns quite a bit of Uranium around it which is valuable and rare. Assimilation '''Frion I, like any NPC base, can be assimilated when a faction's territory overpowers its own. However, all planets can also be captured -- whichever team brings the planet's health to 0 will, instead of destroying the planet, take over Frion I. Frion I can be a useful base for early factions, as its economy starts off with lower prices. This makes it much easier to upgrade early-on, allowing teams to get a level 2 Starbase, which is required to spawn more powerful warships. Climate The climate of Frion I is not very special; The planet is barren and rocky and isn't able to support life. However, the pressurization required to sustain life in the Starbase appears to have leaked into a cave, as grass is growing under the lab. Version History * Added in version .56 * Turrets replaced with 8 orbital turrets in .62a to reduce lag * A new mini-base with a boss fight quest can be found in Orbit around Frion as of .64f. * Lucifer Station started spawning the Nighthawk, Dragonfly and Unarmed Envoy in an unknown version. *Orbital turrets were replaced with Heavy Long Range Lasers and Heavy Railguns in .66b Trivia * Frion I was created by Confinium and MasterPlural and later remodeled by oChaosWarrioro. * The first planet to be added to Galaxy after the removal of Earth. * Aqueous II has less health when compared to that of Frion I. However, it has two more turrets than Frion I does once fully upgraded. * Aqueous II was generally considered weaker than Frion I, especially in the earlier days of Aqueous' existence. Category:Planets Category:Starbase Category:Browse Category:Game Mechanics